Love's Journal
by Fireflare249
Summary: Skylor Shane and Lizera Draze have been friends since they were really young. On Sky's 16th birthday Lizera got him a journal. This is what happens in his life. Plus some story as well


FF: HAI I'M BACK

Shinn: okay now get back on our story

FF: I'm still writing that but this is a new one

Shinn: FIIINNNEEE Fireflare actually for once owns everything here

* * *

July 22 1999

Okay so my best friend Lizera just bought me this journal for my birthday. I turned 16 today. Isn't she awesome. She know how much I love to write. I've known her for 15 years. She's done everything for me. I wonder how I can pay her back for all of that

August 1 1999

Big news today. Lizera just got her first boyfriend. I'm so proud of her. He's a nice guy and all but I'll be having my eyes on him though. No one hurts my best friend and gets away with it.

August 19 1999

Yay it's Lizera's birthday today. I got her this really nice bracelet, I wonder if she will like it? It is black with her name on it. Her name is unusual so I had to make a special one for her but it was worth it.

September 15 1999

I finally found my journal again. I was so upset cause I thought I lost Lizera's present to me. Well I guess I should say what happened over the past month. Lizera's boyfriend broke up with her. Turns out he had been seeing another girl the same time he had been with Lizera. I also got arrested. But that's only because I beat him up for hurting my best friend. So I guess he's in the hospital.

September 20 1999

So Lizera's ex just got out of the hospital. Turns out I did more than I thought. I broke three of his ribs, both his arms, his left leg, broke his collarbone, fractured his spine and gave him a wicked black eye. With everything I did to him I'm surprised he's not dead.

October 4 1999

My favorite time of year is coming up. Halloween. I love dressing up as scary as I can and try to scare everyone. I'm good at it too. Lizera says I'm being mean but I know she enjoys watching the looks on the other kids faces when I scare them.

October 17 1999

I still haven't figured out a costume for this year. I thought about it so much but I can't decide. I also always make my costumes too. I'm sure I'll think of something.

October 29 1999

I finally found out what I was going to be. I am going to be a serial killer. But a demonic one. I bought red eye contacts, a good size black wig that goes down to my shoulders, I also bought a pentagram necklace but I thought that would be too inappropriate to bring to school so I will just wear costume as is leaving it at home tomorrow night.

October 31 1999

BEST. HALLOWEEN. EVER. Lizera and I went trick or treating and we got so much candy. I also scared this one kid so bad he peed himself. A tradition Lizera and I have is we put up candy for bid and we play card games. It's kinda like poker except all you lose is candy not money. Last year I won but this time Lizera beat me by a landslide. I lost at least a quarter of my candy. But Lizera being herself still shares with me a lot

November 12 1999

Okay next holiday. Christmas also I got out of school today, isn't that awesome? My school has the weirdest times for break. Plus I don't go back till January. Sorry but I have to cut this entry short.

December 14 1999

I've been so busy hanging out with Lizera and doing stuff around here I completely forgot this. Well what has been happening is Lizera and I are going to a Christmas dance together. I'm kinda nervous, I mean we've never slow danced before. Sure we've danced together but that's just us having fun. In fact I've never slow danced period, I'm probably going to make a fool out of myself. Oh well might as well enjoy myself. Oh there's Lizera now. I gotta hurry up and get changed.

December 15 1999

The dance was good. We slow danced and guess what? I didn't embarrass myself. Although I should tell you what happened when Lizera showed up. She came downstairs into my room as I was taking off my pants. We've seen each other change before so it's no big deal. We just talked as we usually did as I finished changing. From then on it was a pretty normal night.

December 20 1999

Christmas is just around the corner and I don't know what to get for Lizera. Honestly, I have known her for 15 stinken years and I can't think of a single thing to get her. It's really pissing me off. Sorry about my language but I'm really upset. I'm scared that if I don't get her anything I'll make her sad.

December 24 1999

Okay so I'm sleeping at Lizera's tonight for Christmas Eve and I still haven't gotten her anything. I'm so scared that she will not want to be around me anymore. I know I'm being paranoid but it's a very real fear.


End file.
